When Sungmin Can't Sleep
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Ketika game Kyuhyun rusak ditengah malam, dan tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dengan guling dan piyama pink-nya, mengetok pintu kamar Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie, mau menenami aku tidur?" Apakah ini sinyal-sinyal Sungmin ingin diajak ber'this' and 'that' atau malah karena hal lain? Bad summary. KyuMin OneShot. DLDR. RnR please?


Title : When Sungmin Can't Sleep

Author : XiahticLie

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik masing-masing.

Note : ini Cuma drabbles ngga jelas. Mian kalo pada ga suka, dan banyak typo.. soalnya ga dicek dua kali.. ._.v

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Malam yang dingin di musim gugur. Angin berhembus sedikit kuat, membuat pepohonan bergoyang mengikuti iramanya. Makhluk nokturnal mulai keluar dari sarangnya, mencari kesegaran dari hembusan angin yang sedikit dingin. Disamping makhluk-makhluk nokturnal, sudah banyak makhluk hidup lain yang memilih untuk beristirahat, memilih untuk mengistirahatkan mata, otak serta badan mereka yang lelah.

Namun, diantara sekian banyak makhluk hidup yang beristirahat, seorang pemuda tengah bergerak-gerak resah diatas ranjangnya, berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu membolak-balik badannya diatas ranjang, sesekali berguling sambil membawa gulingnya serta, dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbelit diantara selimutnya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Ung.." namja itu bangun, dan melihat jam weker diatas nakas disebelah ranjangnya. Jam dua pagi. Kyuhyun mengerang kemudian memainkan gulingnya dengan gemas. Jam segini biasanya dihabiskannya dengan bermain _game_.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah TV yang ada dikamarnya. "Setidaknya hari ini saja kau bisa beristirahat, TV.. Lihat saja besok.." umpatnya seraya melirik pada lubang-lubang kecil dibagian bawah TV kemudian melihat pada PlayStation hitamnya yang sedikit lecet disana-sini akibat sering tertendang kala namja itu bermain _game_.

Aku tahu, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang namja itu lakukan pada tengah malam, malah berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dan tidak menyentuh konsol _game_-nya sama sekali. Sama sekali.

Oke, Kyuhyun memang sedang sial. Beberapa hari lalu, PlayStation-nya tertendang cukup keras kala ia tengah bermain _game_ favoritnya—Starcraft. PlayStation itu tertendang keras, kemudian disusul dengan layar TV itu yang langsung menghitam gelap, menandakan dua perangkat yang saling berhubungan itu mati.

Mati total, lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Tahu begini, dia lebih baik cepat-cepat membeli PlayStation baru—walaupun ia tahu Leeteuk bakal marah-marah kalau ia melakukan itu. Bagi Leeteuk, lebih baik menabung penghasilan dibandingkan membeli hal-hal macam itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sembari menendang gulingnya hingga jatuh. Bibirnya menyuarakan gerutuan khasnya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan-pelan.

TOK TOK ~

"Kyunnie ~"

Kyuhyun seketika terlonjak kaget sampai nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar kan? Bukankah itu suara Sungmin?

"Sungmin-hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin, berharap bahwa suara itu benar Sungmin dan bukannya hantu.

"Ne, Kyunnie... Ini aku.." suara imut itu menjawab. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit lega. Ahh ~ Jadi itu benar Sungmin ~

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Sungmin. Dan begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, yang terlihat adalah Sungmin, dalam piama kelinci _pink_-nya, membawa gulingnya dengan ketakutan. Sungguh imut!

"H-hyung kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya terbata ketika melihat kedua bola mata kelinci Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca. Satu tangannya dengan lembut menarik Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya, membuat naluri seorang seme-nya keluar.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk di ranjangnya yang berantakan setelah ia acak-acak tadi, sesaat kemudian mengambil guling yang tadi ia lempar begitu saja.

"K-Kyu... malam ini tidur bersamaku ya?"

BLUK.

Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan gulingnya yang tadinya sudah ia ambil. Pikiran yadongnya mendadak keluar seiring Sungmin bertanya tadi. Aish, kenapa Kyuhyun yadong sekali?

"J-jangan salah sangka dulu, Kyu... Aku... aku tadi mimpi buruk.." cicit Sungmin melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang melongo dan kaget seperti baru saja divonis mati. *lebay*

Beberapa detik melongo, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum lebar, tanda mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk menempati ranjang yang sama dengannya selama satu malam. Sementara Sungmin bergerak canggung mengambil guling Kyuhyun yang lain, kemudian mulai memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring diatas single bed Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak jelas, kemudian mulai menaiki ranjangnya, memposisikan dirinya sendiri tepat di belakang Sungmin yang berbaring miring, kemudian perlahan mencoba merengkuh pinggang langsing Sungmin sampai tangan namja pink itu menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"K-kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun agak kaget. Pasalnya, selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah menolak untuk disentuh olehnya—terlebih, mereka kan sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berpikir apakah ini adalah perbuatan yang sopan. "T-tolong kau tidur di sofa saja ya, Kyu.. Aku masih takut sama mimpi yang tadi.."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya. Sedikit mendumel dalam hati, tetapi dengan enggan ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas ranjangnya, kemudian melangkah kearah sofa yang terletak di ujung kamarnya. Yah, mungkin kali ini ia bisa mengalah. Bukankah Sungmin baru saja bermimpi buruk? Mungkin hanya dengan mencium aroma Kyuhyun di bantalnya dapat membuatnya lebih tenang.

Kyuhyun menaiki sofa tersebut, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk berbaring diatas sofa. Kyuhyun memeluk gulingnya, kemudian melirik kearah Sungmin yang matanya sudah terpejam, namun masih bergerak-gerak. Sungmin masih mencoba tidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Good night, BunnyMin.."

-oOo-

Kyuhyun merasa masih berlarian dengan bebas ditengah-tengah padang rumput, sedang mem-_bully_ Eunhyuk ketika ia merasakan adanya goncangan keras pada bahunya. Sedikit terganggu, ia menyentakkan tangan yang sedari tadi ribut di bahunya itu, kemudian berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya mem-_bully_ Eunhyuk. Namun tak berapa lama, gangguan berupa tangan seseorang itu datang kembali. Dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Kyuu... Kyuuuu~ Irreona~ Ppali irreona..."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut heran. Suara seseorang ikut mengganggunya. Akhirnya, merasa benar-benar kalah, bocah evil itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Pandangannya yang masih kabur menjadi semakin kabur karena suasana kamar Kyuhyun yang memang saat itu sedang gelap.

"Mmmh..." Kyuhyun mengerang sebentar, menindih gulingnya. "Iya, Kyu sudah bangun.. Waeyo?"

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka sempurna mendengar suara isak tangis yang terdengar. Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah mencengkeram kausnya dibagian lengan, dengan airmata bercucuran di sekujur wajahnya. Membuat pipi _chubby_ itu sedikit tampak kemerahan ditengah temaramnya suasana kamar.

"Hyung? Hyung kenapa?" Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Otaknya tidak habis-habis memikirkan alasan yang tepat kenapa Sungmin menangis. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, kalau Sungmin itu termasuk orang yang tidak mudah menangis?

"Mi..mpi buruknya... hiks.. terulang, Kyu.. Hiks.." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun makin erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sementara pria yang lebih muda mengelus2 rambut Sungmin, berniat menenangkan Sungmin yang masih histeris.

"Sssh.. Sudah, hyung.. Sudah.." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus rambut dan punggung Sungmin, "Itu kan cuma mimpi.. Hyung jangan takut ne? Memangnya hyung mimpi apa?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepala dan menyedot ingusnya sebentar, "Aku... aku mimpi kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian..." katanya dengan wajah dan nada memelas yang _author_ yakin bisa membuat orang meleleh hanya dengan melihatnya. Tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu malah tertawa.

"Hahaha..."

"K-kenapa kau tertawa, Kyu? Kau kira mimpiku lucu begitu?" marah Sungmin sambil memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun pertanda ngambek. Pipinya digembungkan, dan alisnya berkerut. Sungguh persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon oleh orangtuanya.

"Tidak, hyung.. Sama sekali tidak..." Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti tertawa, "Hanya saja, kau kan tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.." nada bicara Kyuhyun melembut, membuat Sungmin serta merta menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Sungmin polos. Jemarinya mulai memainkan ujung kaus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup dahi Sungmin, "Tentu saja, hyung.. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu, aku kan mencintaimu.."

"Aaah! Kyunnie gombaaal~" balas Sungmin sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya, "Malam ini mau menemaniku tidur?"

"M-mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bukannya tadi Sungmin sendiri yang menyuruhnya tidur di sofa?

"Iya, serius.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku butuh pelukanmu malam ini, Kyu.. Kumohon~ Tidurlah di sebelahku, peluk aku... Jadikan aku gulingmu malam ini..." mata kelinci Sungmin memelas, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menariknya ke ranjang.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya berbaring miring, sementara Sungmin dibaringkan didepannya, dan kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar sekeliling pinggang Sungmin, memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman yang kini telah dirasakan Sungmin.

"Mmm~" Sungmin sedikit bergumam, menyamankan posisinya. Kyuhyun hangat. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu menyukai pelukan Kyuhyun.

"_Good night_, Min..." Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin, kemudian mencium kepala bagian belakang Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Dibibirnya tersungging senyum kelinci paling manis.

"Nde, _good night too_, Kyu~"

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

ngga banyak omong, boleh minta reviewnya? terima kasih :)


End file.
